<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fridays Are Our Days! by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404036">Fridays Are Our Days!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat'>Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smile For Me (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Platonic Relationships, Queer platonic relationships, don't come for me, they're both gay, yes this is platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerafina's got a big question to ask Parsley, but she trusts him more than anyone. So it'll be fine! Probably...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parsley Botch &amp; Jerafina Tabouli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fridays Are Our Days!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay! We’re getting you out of the office, right now!” Parsley groaned as Jerafina began to tug on his arm. He barely resisted as she pulled him out of his desk chair. “You’ve been here for way too long! You’ve gotta leave your office at some point!” She said, dragging him out of his office. </p>
<p>He ignored all the looks he got from his coworkers. It wasn’t like there were a lot of them, but there was enough that he certainly got looks. He hadn’t had any cases lately, so most of his effort was going into banking right now. Jerafina had shown up at his job plenty of times by now, especially since he forgot his lunch a lot. She wasn’t shy about affection the same way he was, so everyone in the office thought they were dating. He tried not to let that get to him.</p>
<p>“Jerafina, I’m supposed to be here for another few hours,” he said.</p>
<p>“Actually hon? It’s Friday. You know...your day off?” She said. She wasn’t looking at him as she led him through the office, but he knew she was miffed.</p>
<p>Fridays were their days.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, I’m so sorry…” he muttered. Jerafina did turn to him then, and she was smiling. </p>
<p>“It’s okay...just...pay more attention next time,” she replied. </p>
<p>“And maybe listen better when we tell you things!” One of his coworkers chimed in. Parsley blushed and looked away from them all. Jerafina laughed and waved as she dragged him out the door to the stairs. </p>
<p>“So...where are we going?” Parsley asked as he let Jerafina lead him through the bank. </p>
<p>“Well! First things first, we’re taking you home to change out of that suit!” She said. He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“So...no fancy dinner?” He asked, a little hopeful. </p>
<p>“I didn’t say that!” She replied. He groaned, and she laughed. “Relax babe! I’m kidding! We’re going somewhere much more lowkey.”</p>
<p>“Jerafina...are you trying to drag me to a bar?” Parsley asked, his voice suddenly very serious. Jerafina’s gait teetered, before she righted herself.</p>
<p>“No,” she said, “no bars. I remember.” Parsley nodded and squeezed her hand. “There’s just this new burger joint I wanna try! I...I think they serve beer...but I’ve always hated the stuff, so you don’t have to worry.” Parsley nodded again. “Relax! We’re gonna have fun!” </p>
<p>The trip to Parsley’s house and then out again didn’t take long. He just shrugged off the suit and pulled on some jeans and a hoodie. Nothing special, but still nice enough that he felt in his element. Jerafina waited downstairs, but jumped up and kissed his cheek as soon as he came down the stairs. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist to squeeze her. He even picked her up for a moment, making her laugh as well. The walk to the new restaurant wasn’t long, and it was filled with small talk, mostly about work. And Parsley apologizing a lot about missing most of their day together. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it babe!” Jerafina said, squeezing his hand. “I know how you get up in a headspace. Just be more mindful next week!” Parsley smiled at her sheepishly, but her grin back was genuine, so he tried to let it go. </p>
<p>The restaurant was nice enough. Nothing special, but not horrible either. The decor though, that was really tacky. They spent the whole meal making fun of the horrible 50s aesthetic of the place. They both admitted that the aesthetic could be good, if done right. But this was definitely not done right. Over the course of the meal though, Jerafina became increasingly quieter. By the end of it, she was sitting silently while Parsley talked.</p>
<p>“Um...hon, are you alright?” He asked. She seemed to snap out of a daze, and turned to him.</p>
<p>“I...I’m fine!” She said. Parsley raised an eyebrow and she shrunk slightly. “Okay, well...there’s something on my mind…”</p>
<p>“What’s up?” He asked, suddenly very nervous. Jerafina rarely got nervous over anything. It was more common now that she was (mostly) sober, but it was still rare.</p>
<p>“I...okay.” She took a deep breath. “Lulia and I have been talking about moving in together,” she said. Parsley grinned.</p>
<p>“That’s great! Oh my gosh, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you guys!” He gushed. Jerafina laughed, but she took his hand under the table, and he realized there was more. “Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to cut you off! What else is there?”</p>
<p>“Before you ask if she’s on board, I want you to know this was actually her idea,” Jerafina said. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“We want you to move in with us.” Parsley’s jaw dropped, and Jerafina let go of his hand. “I know! I know, it’s weird, and...and maybe uncomfortable! But...I really love you Parsley. You know that. And...and I want you around in my life! For...for as long as you’re like to be in it. And I know that I’m a pain, and I rely on you too much, and-”</p>
<p>“Jerafina.” She got silent quickly, but managed to smile slightly when he took her hand again. “You’re my partner. My platonic partner, sure, but you’re still my partner. And...and I already thought we were in this for the longhall, you know? So...I mean…” Parsley cleared his throat. “I’d like a little time to think on it but...it definitely sounds nice.” Jerafina jumped up, dragged him up, and hugged him in the middle of the restaurant. He laughed and squeezed her tightly. She kissed the top of his head and he just squeezed more.</p>
<p>It would definitely take some thought, but Parsley was pretty sure that it was going to be wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>